The Champion's Request
by Ketchum Kid
Summary: One year after the events at the Pokemon League, N sits in the ruins of the Team Plasma Castle, wondering about the mysterious person that defeated Ghetsis. He soon is discovered by one of the person's friends, and learns that the person has a request for N...Sequel to The Eternal Champion, so read that in order to understand a few things.


_Well, my first one-shot was so much of a success, that people still favorite it today. Several of them have asked me about doing a sequel to The Eternal Champion, but I said that I would wait until the right idea came to mind for a second part. Originally, it involved Gold, but this idea holds merit, so I decided to go with it. I hope it lives to your expectations._

_By the way, if you haven't read The Eternal Champion first, go do that now. Otherwise, you won't be able to understand half of what's going on here._

_- Ketchum Kid_

* * *

It had been one year since the events at the Elite Four, and many changes had occurred to the land of the Unova Region. Alder, the Champion, had resigned his position as Champion after the Team Plasma incident. Several new Pokemon Gyms had opened, and challengers were traversing over the new Victory Road to the Pokemon League in greater numbers than ever before. Speaking of champions, Black and White, the two heroes of Unova, had taken their travels abroad to the faraway region of Kalos, where their status as the saviors of Unova from the hands of Ghetsis and Team Plasma were told and praised for miles around.

This brought little comfort to N Harmonia. After the events of last year, he abandoned Team Plasma and his deranged father, released nearly all of his Pokemon, and retreated to the old Team Plasma Castle, which had been buried and sealed under the new Victory Road. There, in the ruined halls and crumbling edifices, the former 'King' of Team Plasma made a home, unwilling to show his face to the outside world, for the rightful fear of being arrested in relation to his father's scheme.

At least, that is what the media is saying in print.

"Those fools," N murmured. He curled his fist into a ball. "They don't know half of the truth of that day…"

N knew that Black and White, and Alder, and everyone else present at the Pokemon League one year ago were lying. Black was not the hero of Unova. N himself had faced him and lost narrowly, but even after healing his Pokemon, the Pokemon Trainer was no match for Ghetsis.

Only one person was able to stand up against Ghetsis.

A young man, clad in crimson red clothing, and wielding Pokemon that were not of the Unova Region, seemingly came into the middle of the frame on a whim, and single-handedly subdued Ghetsis and his Pokemon. Even against type disadvantages and against the legendary Pokemon Kyurem, the boy overwhelmed Ghetsis, defeating all of his Pokemon without losing any of his.

And yet, N did not know his name.

He remembered seeing Alder talking to the trainer, but he did not stay around to find out what was said. The former 'King' of Team Plasma would have been arrested on the spot as soon as the International Police arrived. But this mysterious trainer had an air of confidence in the face of stark odds, that even the legendary Kyurem would be no match for his skill and expertise.

"What did he have that we did not?" N questioned. "What did he have that I didn't?" Besides him, Zoroark and Zekrom growled in concern. Even after releasing all of his Pokemon, even after explaining that he was not the person of Truths that he had once thought he was, both of these Pokemon stayed by his side. Through his darkest year, these two stayed with N in the ruins of the castle.

"It's alright, you two," N stated to the two. "As much as my curiosity and anger sometimes enters me, it is not anything that will consume me." He turned away. "Still, I would like to say a few things to that red trainer…"

"**Then what do you have to say?"** N turned around sharply. Neither he, nor Zekrom or Zoroark had noticed anyone in the area, so the voice in the cave startled them all.

"Who are you?!" N shouted. "Show yourself!" He noticed the figure in the shadows. The figure soon moved out, and N got a good look at who the person was. He nearly gasped as he saw who it was. "It's you…" Stepping out of the shadows was the very trainer in mention, the one in red.

"**Sorry, but it's not him."** Suddenly, the person began to dissolve, turning a pinkish hue. The blob became smaller, until it became a pure pink blob with a cute smile.

"Ditto!" it cried.

"What the…?" N was confused.

"**I'm surprised that you or your Pokemon didn't know that my Ditto was impersonating Red."** The voice finally stepped out of the shadows, revealing that she was a girl. The girl was wearing a sleeveless teal top with a red skirt, and had a white with red trim hat on her head. She had long brown hair that reached her waist. "Then again, Dittos are masters of disguise."

"Who…who are you?" N asked the girl.

"Me?" she said, pointing to herself. "My name's Blue. I'm a friend of Red's, the person you seek."

"So that boy who stopped my father…no, the person who saved Unova from Ghetsis , his name is Red?"

"Yup!" Blue answered, nodding. "I traveled and competed with Red and his friends for some years now." N walked close to blue.

"Tell me, where is he?" the green-haired teen demanded. "I must see him and speak to him!" Blue took a half-step back.

"Red's training at the moment," Blue explained. "He didn't want any of his friends to face him while he did so, so we've lost touch with him." N frowned. He had been hoping to find out the differences between himself and the trainer, but it looked like that would not happen anytime soon.

"I see…" he said.

"However, before he left, he asked me to find you," Blue told him. The green-haired boy was surprised by this.

"Me?" he asked. "Whatever for?"

"He wanted to deliver a message," the girl stated. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket, and gave it to N. He unfolded it, and read its contents.

_N Harmonia,_

_You sought the ideals of Pokemon, and understood what it was meant to be friends to Pokemon. However, to achieve the future you desire, a future where Pokemon are equals to Man, you are forgetting one thing. I wish for you to find what you are missing, and in order to do that, you must be what you once were: a trainer, a leader._

N crumpled the paper up. He began to tremble in anger, his fist clenching into a ball. "He wants me to be a Pokemon Trainer, one who keeps Pokemon trapped in Pokeballs? What is he thinking, asking me a request that is unreasonable. There is no way what I am missing is tied to Pokemon Trainers…"

"Read the back," Blue stated. "There's more." N threw the crumpled paper at the girl, and turned around.

"I have no interest in reading that," he declared. "I find it foolish that the Trainer I was looking up to turns out to want me to become the person I detest the most." He walked away from Blue. The brunette bent down and picked up the piece of paper. Uncrumpling it, she turned and read the back.

"'I know that this is something that you are against, but it is the only way to stop your father,'" she read. N stopped.

"Ghethis?" he wondered. "He's in jail. That Cheren and Alder made sure of it."

"'While in custody, Ghetsis was taken by an unknown trio and escaped. We do not know of his current whereabouts.'" N turned around, surprised at the news.

"The Shadow Triad…" he muttered.

"'Ghetsis is forming a new Team Plasma, and is going to attempt to take over the Legendary Pokemon Kyurem in order to dominate the Unova Region. I am unable to help you at the present time, for I am dealing with training for a Gym Leader position at the moment. I need you to gather as many followers from Team Plasma as you can, and try to hold off Ghetsis's plans as long as you can. Only you can stall for enough time until we can get new heroes to emerge.'"

Silence filled the empty cavern, as the words embedded themselves into N's mind. The green haired teen stood shocked, then laughed.

"If that Red friend of yours thinks all I can do is be a stalling tactic, then he really is not as smart as I thought he was," he stated. The teen turned around, and walked back to Blue. "I'll show your friend Red that he doesn't need a new hero. Ghetsis can be taken down by myself, without anyone's help." Blue smiled. She took off her bag, and took out six Pokeballs. "Huh?"

"Do you expect to take down Team Plasma with words alone," the brunette asked. "As Red showed you last year, that can only get you so far. You'll need help from your Pokemon friends." N hesitated. After all, he was being offered the very thing he hated for so long. He had every right to smack the objects right out of her hand.

However, something in his heart told him that they were necessary tools in order to get the end he desired. After all, Blue had a point; it would take more than just him to get Ghetsis to be subdued once and for all. He would have to rely on other Pokemon. But would keeping them outside, free from the confines of a Pokeball, actually do more harm than good?

As if to answer his question, Zekrom and Zoroark walked over towards the two. The movement of the large Legendary Pokemon startled Blue, who stepped back, dropping one of the Pokeballs.

"Woah!" she gasped. The Pokeball rolled along the ground, and stopped a foot away from the Deep Black Pokemon. Zekrom looked at the Pokeball for a few seconds, before bending over, and touching it on the button. In an instant, the giant Pokemon turned into a bright red plasmatic energy, and was sucked into the Pokeball.

"Z-Zekrom!" N exclaimed, not sure what was happening. The Pokeball shook once, then again, then a third time. Two seconds after the third movement, a soft 'click!' echoed throughout the cavernous ruins.

Zekrom had been caught.

N walked over to the Pokeball. He knelt down, and picked it up. A tear rolled down his cheek. "My friend, why did you do this? I had yet to decide what I was going to do, and yet you voluntarily ensnare yourself into this device?"

"I can't listen to Pokemon like you or Yellow can," Blue said, "but I think that Zekrom is telling you that it'll be by your side as you take down your father." N brushed away his tear, and looked again at the Pokeball. Zoroark came to his right.

"Is this what you were saying?" N asked. "I did not hear you say anything to that extent, and yet I can believe Blue's words to be true." He chuckled. "I guess I have much to learn from Pokemon still….Red's right." He turned to Zoroark. "Zoroark, my friend, is that what your heart is telling you?" The Illusion Fox Pokemon nodded. "Very well." Again, N walked to Blue. "I will take these Pokeballs."

"Great!" the brunette stated, handing the five empty Pokeballs to him. "I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends along your new-found journey!"

"As will the three of us," N stated, turning to Zoroark. "Again, are you alright with this?" Zoroark nodded. N tapped an empty Pokeball on the Pokemon's head. Like Zekrom before, Zoroark disappeared in a flash of red light. The Pokeball twitched three times, before making a soft 'click!' noise. However, unlike before, N smiled.

"Thank you, Blue," he said. "Thanks to you, I think I realize what I am missing. You can tell Red that he doesn't need anybody to come and save the region from Ghetsis. With my Pokemon friends, we can do it ourselves before he beats his Gym Challenge, or whatever he's busy doing right now." He began to walk away, towards the exit of the caverns.

"Where are you going?" Blue asked him.

"I'm going back to Driftveil," he said. "Some former Team Plasma members have holed themselves up in the former base of operations there. Maybe I can convince some of them to join my side. In the meantime, I want you to tell Red something for me."

"What's that?" Blue asked, confused.

"Tell him that he will meet me here after Ghetsis is taken down and Team Plasma is disbanded for good. Then, I'll teach him what I've learned about Pokemon." N disappeared into the dark cavern, heading towards the exit. For a while, only his footsteps could be heard, and then silence filled the ruins of a once-great castle.

Blue giggled. "Really, how could he believe that Red was taking a Gym Leader's exam? He's far too strong and too adventurous for that sort of stuff." She took out a cell phone from her pocket. It had been recording the entire conversation. She clicked the stop button, ending the recording. "At least N is on his way now. I would pay to see a battle between the two of them…"

**End**


End file.
